Mistreat
Mistreat (engl. Misshandeln/schlechte Tat) ist eine neonazistische finnische Rechtsrock-Band aus Kouvola. Sie genießt innerhalb der neonazistischen Musikszene einen hohen Status und gilt als erste finnische Band, die ein Musikalbum mit rassistischen Texten veröffentlichte. Geschichte Punk-Wurzeln des Sängers Muke gründete mit weiteren Musikanten 1988 eine Thrash-Metalband Band in der südostfinnischen Stadt Kouvola aus der die Rechtsrock-Band Mistreat hervor ging. Aus derselben Stadt stammte auch die Hardcore-Punkband Maho Neitsyt, deren Sänger Pexi mit Muke befreundet ist. 1990 fragte die Band Muke ob er den kurz zuvor verlassenen Posten des Gitarristen für die Studioaufnahmen des 1991 erschienenen Album Ottaa päähän übernehmen könnte, was dieser bejahte.http://revoltns.blogspot.de/2012/10/rac-encyclopedia-part-9.html. Da Muke als bekannter Rechtsrocker auf dem Bandfoto auf dem Schallplattencover erschien, quittierten die Fans die Veröffentlichungen mit Boykottaufrufen. Muke verließ mit einem schlechten Gewissen die Band. Muke half auch bei Gelegenheiten der Punkband Raivopäät als Gitarrist aus. Erstes Line-up, erste Gehversuche Nachdem sich die Band 1988 formiert hatte, stießen 1989 der Schlagzeuger Jönne, der Bassist Kaitsu und der Gitarrist Suikanen zur Band, die sich inzwischen Synthetical Bastards, Sorbus Sound und Technodeath nannte, weil die Bandmitglieder Metal-Fans waren. Die Namen klangen jedoch nicht authentisch für eine Skinhead-Band, deshalb nannte die Band sich fortan Mistreat (Misshandeln, schlechte Tat), ein englischer Begriff der verschiedene Bedeutungen haben kann, für die Band bedeutete er nur, jemanden zu verprügeln.http://www.aclorien.it/archivioalternativa/pressreviewart.php?id=915 Die Band war nun vollzählig für Konzertauftritte. Die Band spielte seit 1988 auf kleinen Konzerten. 1990 spielte die Band auf dem Punkfestival Puntala und sorgte mit den rechtsextremen Texten für schockierte Besucher. Für das Label Alternative Action Records wurde 1990 das erste Lied in der Bandgeschichte mit dem Titel "Skins Rule" eingespielt, in welchem Afroamerikaner diskriminiert werden. Jedoch sagte man der Band, dass sie mit Metalmusik in der Skinheadszene keine Erfolge verbuchen werde, da die Musik zu schnell sei und in der Punkszene arbeite man mit Nazitexten auf dasselbe Resultat hin. Trotzdem spielte die Band für AA Records eine EP ein, die unter dem Titel Mistreat EP veröffentlicht wurde. Gitarrist Suikanen verließ die Band und machte Platz für Arska, mit dem Muke bereits bei Maho Neitsyt spielte. Arska bewegte den Musikstil der Band vom Metal zum Oi-Punk. 1991 hatte die Band genügend Material zusammen und die geeignete Bandbesetzung zusammengestellt, um ein Studioalbum zu veröffentlichen. Für das Label Rebelles Européens wurde eine LP eingespielt, welche aber wegen Unklarheiten nie veröffentlicht wurde. Rock-O-Rama legte der Band einen lukrativen Vertrag vor, den die Band später ablehnte, da die Mitglieder inzwischen zum finnischen Militärdienst eingezogen worden waren. Als sie diese Zeit absolviert hatten, hatte das Label kein Interesse mehr an der Band. Die Verhandlungen mit Skull Records führten ebenfalls zu nichts. 1993 bis 1995 gab die Band Konzerte mit dem unveröffentlichtem Albenmaterial in der Rückhand. 1994 wurde das Lied "We ain't Gonna Fade Away" für das Label Dignity Records eingespielt, welches das Lied auf dem Sampler Skinhead Revolt veröffentlichte. Das Lied erhielt sehr gute Reaktionen und brachte der Band eine gute Werbung ein. Als die Band hörte, dass es in Helsinki einige Personen gebe, die Interesse hätten, ein Plattenlabel für Rechtsrock-Bands zu gründen, fasste sie wieder neue Hoffnung auf ein Release. Die Band fragte nach, ob sie dort ihr Album veröffentlichen lassen könne und bekam eine positive Reaktion. Veröffentlichungen 1995 konnte die Band am 22. April, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Band sich nach mehreren Umbesetzungen auf drei Personen (Muke, Arska und Jönne) reduziert hatte, beim neugegründeten Rechtsrock-Label AinaSkin Musiikki das erste Rechtsrockalbum aus Finnland einspielen, welches den Titel Faith and Fury tragen sollte. Label-Betreiber Marko "Jäsä AinaSkin" Jarvinen, welcher zu dieser Zeit für die rechtsextreme dänische Videoproduktionsfirma NS88 Video Division, einem Tochterunternehmen von NS-Records, die Kriegsberichter-Videoserie produzierte, konnte die Band in seinen weltweit verbreiteten Videos durch Interviews und Konzertausschnitte optimal bewerben. Das Album schlug mit hohem Anklang in Europa ein. Der langjährige Mistreat-Gitarrist Miika stieß 1995 zur Band und prägte die Band mit seiner Gitarrenarbeit deutlich. Miika war zur selben Zeit auch einer der beiden Gitarristen bei deutschen Rechtsrock-Band Kraftschlag. Neue finnische NS-Bands wie Pig Killer, Wiking Division, Fatal Strike, Hate Crime, Endupdead und Sniper tauchten nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums in der Rechtsrock-Szene auf und konnten im eigenen Land bei AinaSkin Musikkii ihr Material veröffentlichen. Die Konzertauftritte von Mistreat mehrten sich rapide, auch außerhalb von Finnland, z.B. in Schweden, wo es in den 1990ern eine viel größere Rechtsrockbewegung gab und die Zahlen der Konzertbesucher deutlich höher ausfielen als bei Rechtsrockkonzerten in Finnland. Auch Tschechien, Ungarn, Spanien, Frankreich und Italien gehörten zu den Ländern in denen Mistreat regelmäßig auftraten. Auch in andere Länder wurde Mistreat eingeladen. So stand Mistreat auch häufig an Freitag- und Samstagabenden auf deutschen Bühnen. Die Band knüpften viele Kontakte zu anderen Bands. 1996 spielte Mistreat zusammen mit Kraftschlag das Splitalbum Waffenbrüder bei NS-Records ein. Der Titel Waffenbrüder ist eine Anspielung auf das Bündnis der Deutschen mit den Finnen im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Auch diese CD wurde zum Garant der vollen Kasse für die Rechteinhaber. 1997 erschien das erfolgreiche Album Flame from the North, welches Mistreat auf dem eigenen Label heraus brachte. 1999 erschien auf dem deutschen Label Hate Society Records eine CD mit neuvertonten Liedern und neuen Liedern, welche keine rassistischen Diskriminierungen enthielten bzw. unpolitisch waren. 2002 führe eine Einladung die Band in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, um dort zusammen mit Bound for Glory das Splitalbum Beer Bottles & Hockey Sticks einzuspielen und bei Panzerfaust Records zu veröffentlichen. Auch dieses Album wurde recht schnell ausverkauft. Weitere Auflagen wurden nachgepresst. 2003 erschien das dritte Studioalbum Battle Cry, welches trotz musikalischer Weiterentwicklung allerdings im inzwischen reich angefüllten Sammelbecken von rechtsextremen Alben nicht mehr herausragte. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichte die Band ein Album mit vielen alten Liedern, welche nie veröffentlicht worden waren, unter dem Albentitel Unfinished Business. 2005 erschien das vierte und letzte reguläre Studioalbum Never Forgive... Never Forget. Im Jahr 2015 erschien bei Arcabuz Records eine Kompilations-CD mit verschiedenen Bands, welche 18 Lieder von Mistreat in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen coverten. Aktueller Status Die Mitglieder der Band wohnen in drei verschiedenen Großstädten und konzentrieren sich auf Familien und Arbeit, weshalb es nur sehr selten zu jenen Wochenenden kommt, an dem alle Bandmitglieder Zeit zum Proben haben. Die Band tritt aber gelegentlich bei größeren Rechtsrock-Konzerten in Europa auf. Stil Texte Die Texte vermischen Skinheadthemen mit Politik, Rassismus und Antisemitismus. Aber auch die aus Sicht der Band befürwortete Russenfeindlichkeit wird thematisiert. Die Bandmitglieder sehen sich als weiße Finnen in Finnland, deren Fortbestand ihres Volkes und kulturellen Brauchtümer angeblich bedroht wird durch Einwanderung. Die Band verherrlicht auf den Alben Mord und Vertreibung von Afroamerikanern. Auch ethnische Säuberungsaktionen wären laut der Band ein Mittel zum Zweck, um Finnland vermeintlich zu retten. Nicht nur gegen Juden und Afroamerikaner wird gehetzt, auch Homosexuelle, Kommunisten und Hippies zählen zum oft thematisierten Feindbild der Band. Die Band hat auch einige Lieder über ihren Standpunkt gegen den Drogenkonsum gemacht. Weiterhin glorifiziert die Band die Rolle der Finnen im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ansonsten kommen auch moderne Themen wie Loblieder auf Skinheads und Liebeslieder über Skingirls vor. In einigen Liedern übt die Band eine Form von Gesellschaftskritik, wo es darum geht die finnische Jugend vor der Amerikanisierung zu bewahren, damit die finnischen Traditionen und Brauchtümer nicht in den nächsten Generationen in Vergessenheit geraten. Ein Loblied wird dem US-Amerikaner James Earl Ray gewidmet. Ray wurde 1968 der Mord des Bürgerrechtlers Martin Luther King zur Last gelegt. Die Band spricht Ray in dem Lied den Dank im Namen der weißen Rasse aus und verklärt den Mord als eine „Befreiungstat“, obwohl Ray selbst den Mord bestritt und im Gegensatz zur Band die Idee der weißen Überlegenheit bis zu seinem eigenen Tod ablehnte. Das Lied "Stadin Nr. 1" ist dem Sportverein HIFK aus Helskinki gewidmet. Musik Die Band spielt ihre Lieder in den Genres Oi-Punk, Hard Rock bis Metal. Die Melodien werden geprägt durch starke Gitarrenriffs, eingängige Melodien mit hohem Wiedererkennungswert und einfach gehaltenen Refrains. Die Texte sind knapp formuliert, aber eindeutig und radikal in ihrer Aussage. Diskografie Minialben, Singles und EPs * 1990: Mistreat EP (EP, Alternative Action Records) (Vergriffen) * 2001: Stand for Your Nation (Mini-CD, Warfare) (Die zwei enthaltenen Lieder erschienen bereits auf dem 1998 erschienenen Sampler Thunderrock Vol. 2) * 2002: We Ain't Gotta Fade Away (EP, Mistreat) (Re-Release der Beiträge von Mistreat vom Splitalbum Waffenbrüder) Demos * 1991: Mistreat Demo (MC, Eigenproduktion) (Vergriffen) * 1992: Faith and Fury (LP) (Keine Veröffentlichung) Alben * 1995: Faith and Fury (CD, AinaSkin Musiikki) (Indiziert, BAnz. Nr. 224 vom 30. November 2007, Liste B) * 1997: Flame from the North (CD, Mistreat) (Indiziert, BAnz. Nr. 131 vom 29. August 2008, Liste B) * 2003: Battle Cry - The Third Coming (CD, Mistreat) (Indiziert, BAnz. Nr. 131 vom 29. August 2008, Liste B) * 2005: Never Forgive... Never Forget (CD, Mistreat) (Indiziert, BAnz. Nr. 101 vom 31. Mai 2006, Liste A) Splitalben * 1996: Waffenbrüder (Mistreat/Kraftschlag), (CD, NS-Records) (Indiziert, BAnz. Nr. 204 vom 31. Oktober 1997, Liste B) * 2002: Beer Bottles & Hockey Sticks (Mistreat/Bound for Glory) (CD, Panzerfaust Records) Konzeptalben * 1999: Best of (CD, Hate Society Records) (Neuvertonung von bekannten Liedern und zwei unveröffentlichten Liedern, die legal in Deutschland verkauft werden können. Das Booklet ist in deutscher Sprache geschrieben.) * 2003: Unfinished Business (CD, Mistreat) (Vertonung von alten bis dahin noch unveröffentlichten Liedern der Band) (Indiziert, BAnz. Nr. 198 vom 31. Dezember 2008, Liste B) * 2014 10 Years Anniversary Live 1998 (CD, Sakaramiina Records) (Live-Album eines Konzertes zum 10 Jährigen Bandjubiläum von Mistreat im Jahr 1998) Beiträge zu Kompilationen * 1990: Alternative Action Compilation (EP, Alternative Action Records) * 1994: Skinhead Revolt (EP, Dignity Records) * 1995: White Solidarity, Volume II (CD, Svea Musik) * 1996: Leaderless Resistance - A Pan-Aryan Compilation (CD, MSR Productions) * 1997: Nordic Skins (CD, Ragnarock Records) * 1997: Destiny Rock, Vol. 2 - White Dynamite (CD, Destiny Records) * 1998: Die Besten Soldaten - The Best Soldiers Volume II (CD, Movement Records) * 1998: Thunderrock, Vol. 2 - The Nations Will Rise Again (CD, DiKo Musikverlag) * 1999: Rock Nord - Kollektions CD Nr. 2/99 (CD, Rock Nord) * 2002: Suomi 2002 Kokoelma (CD, PoPgrom) * 2004: Solidarität (CD, PC Records/Front Records) * 2007: Solidarität II - Im Zeichen der Neuen Zeit (CD, PC Records/Front Records) Kompilationen * 2003: Ultimate Mistreat (CD, Mistreat Productions) * 2014: Greatest Hits (Doppel CD, HC Streetwear Productions) Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rechtsrock-Band Kategorie:Neonazistische Band Kategorie:Finnische Band